Hot Nuggets
by Junibyou
Summary: Nozomi does Eli a favor. It involves chicken nuggets. (lewd nozoeli oneshot)
"You can't be serious." Nozomi held her hand over her mouth, desperately trying to keep in her laughter. "I— I honestly can't believe you." She took off her black cap, violet hair falling out of her worn-out bun, and put it on the table. She absolutely couldn't believe the request being given to her just as her shift ended.

"Just one time!" Eli leaned across the McDonald's table, putting on her best pouting face. "It'll be a fun experience and a good story! Pweaaase, Non-tan?" With the lighting in the fast food restaurant, she was sure that her blue eyes were sparkling enough to persuade her girlfriend a little more.

Nozomi slapped her hand over the other. Holding in her laughter was starting to get painful now. Eli was honestly too much for her sometimes. From her beautiful figure and alluring voice to her dorky nonsense, she was like a never ending roller coaster. And the violet haired girl loved every bit of it.

"F— Fine, I'll do it. But you owe me big time!" She gave a playful slap to the girl's shoulder, heart melting at the warm smile spreading across the blonde's face.

"I love you, Nozomi."

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening."

"You already said okay! Look, you're even prepared now!"

"What if I get hurt?"

"I have a doctor in training on speed dial! She'll be giving me dirty looks, not you!"

"That's not very reassuring, ya know."

Nozomi adjusted her position on the queen sized bed the two share, feeling the fuzzy electric blue towel under her crumple a bit. "Hey McNuggies, is this really okay?"

"There you go again with that nickname." Eli popped open the large purple and white box of nuggets, mouth watering slightly as the smell of fresh hot nuggets wandered into her nose. Thoughts of the crispy batter and juicy meat raced in her mind but she shook them off. She had to prepare a better meal for now. "Anyways, let's get started while they're still good."

Nozomi resisted the smile trying to reach her face, forcing a stubborn pout instead. "You're so ridiculous."

"But you love me!" Eli picked up a single nugget with her slender fingers, scanning Nozomi's curvy and soft body illuminated by the low light lamp on their table. "Now, where should we start?"

* * *

"Does it hurt?"

"It's a little strange but no, I'm fine."

Nozomi struggled to not move too much, hot chicken nuggets placed all over her warm body. The crisp texture was an unusual sensation on her skin but she'll deal with it for now. She wanted to have a little fun with Eli, after all. She wanted to do a bit of heat play but… this isn't exactly what she had in mind.

Eli pulled a few boxes of sweet and sour sauce out from the large McDonald's bag, slurping up a bit of drool from her lips as her stomach rumbled slightly. "Ready?"

"Always ready if it's you~" A flirty wink sent a shiver down Eli's spine. Shaking her head, the blonde steeled herself. She has to be on top for once!

Swallowing the lump forming in her throat, Eli peeled back the blue seal. "Here we g— go."

 _Smooth_.

The box was tipped over slowly over her breast, allowing the cool dipping sauce to fall over the nuggets and Nozomi's skin. The girl whimpered from the temperature change but kept herself grounded. This was pretty close to what she originally wanted, just… a bit messier.

Once a satisfactory amount of sauce was poured on a few pieces, Eli put the box down and lowered her head to the nugget placed on her breast. Her tongue reached under the small piece and pulled it in her mouth. Her lips wrapped around her plump nipple, sucking off the sauce that had fallen on her skin. Nozomi shivered from the sensation, teeth grinding on her sensitive spots momentarily.

Eli chewed the nugget slowly, keeping the tip of Nozomi's nipple in her lips. The busty girl wriggled under her touch, the nuggets over her body shaking unsteadily.

"H— Hey, finish eating first! Don't tease me like this!" Nozomi's voice has a vulnerable tone, completely opposite from their usual nights together. It gives Eli a good amount of satisfaction and pleasure. She could have stopped immediately but revenge for every other time Nozomi has teased her seemed much more preferable.

Swallowing the delicious hot chicken nugget, Eli gave a light bite on her girlfriend's large nipple. "I'm the customer, aren't I? Shouldn't I be eating at my own pace and however I want?"

Nozomi gritted her teeth, her face scrunching up with dissatisfaction. "If ya put it that way…"

The blonde chuckled and licked up some sauce that was slowly trickling over her breast. Kissing the general area of her heart, she muttered, "I love you, Nozomi."

"Yeah."

Eli took her nipple into her mouth again, giving it a tender and loving suck. The feeling of her plump flesh in between her teeth was so pleasant, her quiet suckling giving her a chance to hear Nozomi's beautiful moans. Low gasps and groans resonated in her ears like an addicting song, sending shivers down her spine.

She released her suddenly, giving a slight shock to the violet-haired girl from the sudden disconnection. Vivid sapphire eyes stared into lust-filled emerald ones, flushed skin fueling her burning desire for her luscious girlfriend. The sight of Nozomi's lips slightly parted, her chest rising from her heavy breaths, her pleading look for mercy…

"Nozomi."

"What?"

"Let's stop this."

It didn't matter if a countless number of chicken nuggets just fell off her body and over the bed, spilling to the floor. Nozomi shot up from her position, her mouth agape in shock. "What? What do you mean!?"

After a moment of processing her words and her tone, Eli realized what Nozomi's thoughts were. "Ah, not like that! Stop the chicken nuggets, I mean!"

A face of confusion. "Stop the… nuggets?"

"I mean…!" Embarrassed of how big of a fool she was being now, Eli buried her face into her hands. "Let's stop the foodplay."

Nozomi glanced at the sauce still on her breasts and back at Eli. "After all this work? You really wanted this though…"

Eli did, she really did. But after seeing her beautiful girlfriend in such a vulnerable state, she couldn't help herself. The blonde took a deep breath and put her hands on Nozomi's, staring her deep into her eyes. They were filled with so much passion that it shocked the woman a bit, startled by how serious Eli suddenly became.

"I want to make love to you, Nozomi. Without nuggets."

As lovely as that declaration was, the nuggets part sent her off the edge. The violet-head bursted out laughing, falling back on the bed as Eli flailed in confusion and embarrassment.

"What!? What did I do wrong!?"

"I can't take ya seriously like that, McNuggies!" The nickname slipped out and Nozomi laughed even harder, unable to control herself.

Eli pouted. She was supposed to be dominant tonight! That's ruined now!

After what seemed like an eternity of mocking laughs, Nozomi finally settled down, breathlessly whispering her consent. The pair cleaned up the nuggets, Nozomi took a quick shower to wash off the sauce, and they soon resumed their activities.

The fox-like girl couldn't have been happier.

* * *

 **A/N** : A fun little spin-off of Nozoroomie's Hot Nuggets fanfics. Originally, this was supposed to be pure smut, but Nozomi and Eli are much too pure for that.

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.


End file.
